made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
The World of Games
The World of Games is a game for the Nintendo Switch. It combines elements of various Nintendo franchises with the gameplay of Kingdom Hearts. In the game, Tom, a video game fan, gets transported to the Game Universe and teams up with the Mario Bros. to stop Galeem and Dharkon from taking over the Game Universe. The Main antagonists are Galeem & Dharkon Plot Main Article: The World of Games plot Characters Protagonists Tom.png|Tom (Main playable character) Mario_SSBU.png|Mario Luigi_SSBU.png|Luigi Main Antagonists Galeem_SSBU.png|Galeem Dharkon.png|Dharkon Secondary Antagonists Bowser_SSBU.png|Bowser Hariet.png|Hariet Levels * Mushroom Kingdom (Mario) * Game Hub * DK Island (Donkey Kong) * Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda) * Land of Pokémon (Pokémon) * Zebes (Metroid) * Archanea (Fire Emblem) * Skyworld (Kid Icarus) * Town and City (Animal Crossing) * Dream Land (Kirby) * World of Earthbound (Earthbound) * Lylat System (Star Fox) * Distant Planet (Pikmin) * LightDark Dimension Enemies Galeemtures & Dharksters World Exclusive Bosses Bold - Major Bosses Party Members In each of the levels, there are 1 or 2 addition party members that join the player, besides Mario and Luigi, who are available throughout the game. Only 2 party members can be selected at a time. Meta Knight is the only party member that is only unlocked after his respective boss is defeated. Default Mario SSBU.png|Mario Luigi SSBU.png|Luigi DK Island Donkey_Kong_SSBU.png|Donkey Kong Diddy_Kong_SSBU.png|Diddy Kong Hyrule Link_SSBU.png|Link Toon_Link_SSBU.png|Toon Link Land of Pokémon Pikachu SSBU.png|Pikachu Zebes Samus_SSBU.png|Samus Aran Archanea Marth_SSBU.png|Marth Ike_SSBU.png|Ike Skyworld Pit_SSBU.png|Pit Town and City Villager_SSBU.png|Villager Isabelle_SSBU.png|Isabelle Dream Land Kirby_SSBU.png|Kirby Meta Knight SSBU.png|Meta Knight (Joins team after battle) World of Earthbound Ness_SSBU.png|Ness Lylat System Fox_SSBU.png|Fox Falco_SSBU.png|Falco Distant Planet Olimar_SSBU.png|Olimar Other Characters Mushroom Kingdom Peach_SSBU.png|Peach Toad.png|Toad Hyrule Zelda_SSBU.png|Zelda Land of Pokémon Pokémon_Trainer_SSBU.png|Red Professor_Oak.png|Professor Oak Skyworld Palutena_SSBU.png|Palutena Viridi.png|Viridi Dark_Pit_SSBU.png|Dark Pit Lylat System Generalpepper.png|General Pepper Slippy_toad.png|Slippy Toad Peppy_Hare.png|Peppy Hare Powalski.png|Leon Powalski Panther_Caroso.png|Panther Caroso Soundtrack * Title / Main Menu * Opening sequence * Mushroom Kingdom * Mushroom Kingdom (Bowser's Castle area) * Game Hub * Game Hub (Main Plaza) * Game Hub (Gateway to LightDark Dimension) * DK Island * Hyrule * Land of Pokémon * Zebes * Archanea * Skyworld * Town and City * Dream Land * World of EarthBound * Lylat System * Distant Planet * LightDark Dimension * LightDark Dimesnion (Before Final Battle) Enemy / Boss Themes * Enemy Attack * Enemy Ambush / Mid-Boss Battle * Boss Battle * Big Boss Battle (Ganon, Mewtwo, Giygas, Andross, Giga Bowser, BombBot 2000) * Bowser Battle * Hariet Battle * Galeem Battle * Dharkon Battle * Galeem & Dharkon Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Level Map * Game Ship Level Lobby * Game Ship Level Lobby (Customizing Game Ship) * Game Ship Level Lobby (Ready to Start) * Game Ship Level * Shop * Staff Roll (Part 1) * Staff Roll (Part 2) Trivia * The Galeemtures and Dharksters sound a lot like the Chinchos from Super Mario Odyssey ** The normal Galeemtures and Dharksters even behave the same way, charging into the player. * This is the first time where only one of the Broodals makes an appearance.